


over on the bench

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, a smol kiss :)), based on josh's messy tumblr, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tj and cyrus share a sweet moment on the bench after the wedding reception





	over on the bench

TJ pushed through the back door of the house, the music becoming a little quieter. It had been a beautiful reception, and now everyone was letting loose and relaxing. Bex put on a pair of sweats for dancing, despite all of Cece’s objections, and the kids changed into something more comfortable. TJ had grabbed his coat from the closet, and went outside.

He took a seat on the bench, leaning back against the wood. He shut his eyes for a second, reliving some moments of the night.

“ _Hey, TJ, you came!” Cyrus said, running up to him with a big smile on his face. He wore a black suit with a purple shirt, and he was pretty sure he and Buffy were matching._

_“Nice suit,” he complimented, putting his hands in his pockets._

_“Not as nice as yours. C’mon!” Cyrus exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards where all the other kids were. TJ never wanted him to let go._

That was probably his favorite moment of the night, if you asked him. It was…so simple, but it lit him up in ways he couldn’t understand.

“TJ?” A soft voice broke through his thoughts, as the door to the back slid shut. Cyrus.

“Hey,” he said softly, smiling, following Cyrus as he sat down by him, “nice night,”

Cyrus nodded in agreement, bringing his hands up to his arms. “It is,” he noted, rubbing at the goosebumps forming on his arms. TJ noticed, and slipped off his jacket.

“No, don’t,” Cyrus started to protest, but TJ was having none of it. He slipped the jacket on, after much betrayal, and relaxed. It _did_ feel nice, he had to admit. And it smelled like TJ, there was that too.

“You missed the dancing,” TJ noted, glancing over at him, “you were stellar at your bash mitzvah. Was this different?”

Cyrus just shrugged, fiddling with the long sleeves of the jacket. “I just…didn’t feel like dancing,” he lied, biting his lip, “not…there,”

TJ scooted a little closer to him. “We both know that’s not true,” he said softly, “and you don’t have to tell me, but if you _do_ want to talk, I’m here,”

Cyrus smiled softly, leaning his head on TJ’s shoulder. There was a split second of panic; what if TJ thought this was weird? What if he moved away from him, and he just made things awkward?

All worried disappeared when TJ slid his arm around him and tugged him a little closer, tapping their knees together. The touch was nearly intoxicating, and TJ was wondering how he was even functioning at this point.

“I-I didn’t go dancing because,” he hesitated, puffing out a breath, “…because I didn’t want to slow dance,”

“That’s it? Slow dancing isn’t that hard,” TJ mused.

“I know, I just…I didn’t want to be let down,” he admitted, turning his attention back to the sleeves.

“By what?”

Cyrus hesitated again, thinking about how he could word this. “I didn’t want to see yo-, err, someone dancing with…someone that isn’t me,”

TJ nodded; he knew exactly how he felt. “I know what you mean,” he took a breath, “that’s why I…kinda avoided it too,”

Cyrus picked his head up, staring at TJ with a look of surprise. “You? You’re TJ Kippen. You can get anyone to dance with you,”

“Apparently not you,” he blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth. He desperately wants to reach into the air and swallow the words, but he can’t. They’re out.

Cyrus is quiet for a moment, before breaking out into a shy smile. “You…wanted to dance with me?”

TJ nods slowly; no point in hiding now, he supposes. “I…yeah. I really…gosh, Cyrus I really like you,”

After a beat, Cyrus put his hand on top of TJ’s, sighing at the touch. “Me too,” he murmurs, and he almost says something more, but then the back door opens.

“You guys are going to miss the limbo contest!” Bowie warns playfully, beckoning them in before shutting the door.

TJ lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. At least things were okay with him and Cyrus. Truly, it all felt like a dream. None of it felt real.

Feeling bold, Cyrus leaned up and planted a soft kiss on TJ’s cheek, tugging on his hand. “C’mon, we’re going to miss limbo,” he chuckled, dragging him towards the house.

And if TJ never got his jacket back, he didn’t say a word.


End file.
